


Of An Evening

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Sky High
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was possible, Principal Powers would have Sky High fitted with Boomer-proof glass. A look into the Principal and Coach's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of An Evening

If it was possible, Principal Powers would have Sky High fitted with Boomer-proof glass.

The amount of money the school had to spend on replacing what the Coach regularly destroyed was astronomical and the school board kept on complaining about it. Twice already that day the school had been rocked and two of the Principal's ornaments were in the trash. No matter how used to Boomer's fits she was, she couldn't save everything breakable.

But unfortunately, Powers knew that such glass wasn't possible. Medulla had tried to create some, but had given up when sheer frustration at the impossibility of the task gave him migraines that laid him up for almost a fortnight.

Besides, Sky High wouldn't be Sky High if the Coach wasn't keeping the students in line by deafening them. Or so Boomer told her frequently.

In fact, she could hear him outside her office right at that moment, violently hitting the access pad. Destruction was a state of being for Boom. She didn't bother to look up when he noisily entered.

"What do you want, Boom?" she asked finally, his sneakered pacing showing no signs of stopping.

"Air con's broke in my office," the Coach replied, his usual frustrated tone seething now.

Powers' lips twitched with amusement and gazed at him over the top of her glasses. The fact that Boomer was still at the school so late past the end of the school day when he could be out forgetting about the job that he claimed to hate told her only one thing.

"And just how behind with your grading are you?"

"Hey, I'll get it done when the air con comes back on," he snapped. "And I should be able to hire one of the little miscreants I'm forced to spend time with to do all the paperwork for me!"

"Boomer, you would not be here if you hated teenagers."

"Anyone else would be too soft on them and you know it," Boomer retorted, pointing a finger. "I bring out the best in them."

"You could do it without destroying school property," Powers glanced down at one of her favourite ornaments cracked into two pieces. "The glass budget is getting out of control."

Boomer followed her gaze to the trashcan and smirked.

"Oh ho, losing your touch there, Pattie?" he asked, the smirk growing by the second.

At that, Powers sat back in her chair with her arms folded and raised her eyebrows pointedly. Boomer's obnoxious attitude had never been confined to his classes, but he always forgot that it was only inside the gym that he had the authority to get away with it.

His smirk only dropped a couple of inches, but it was enough to make her smile. He used to be worse; she used to have to stick him in the detention room.

"I only have one pair of hands, my vase was all I could save," she replied at last.

It was special to her too. A gift from the graduating class of 2002 and they'd taken the time to find something that matched her office décor.

"Well, you have too much glass in this place anyway," Boomer declared, barrelling past her complaints. "You need some good sheet plastic like we have in the gym or more concrete, that wouldn't break, would it? No, it wouldn't. In fact, I…….hey, is that twig growing apples?!"

Powers followed Boom's incredulous gaze with a smile. There were apples spilling from the plant on her desk. A little unintentional gift from a very agitated and passionate Layla Williams when she had been meeting again with the Principal to discuss her frustrations with the school split of heroes and sidekicks. She had been immediately apologetic and offered to change it back, but Powers had skipped lunch so the apples stayed.

"A gift from a student," was all she said. "Help yourself."

Which Boomer already had, twisting an apple off with a single vicious movement. Powers shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. Boomer would hate to know he was so predictable. So one day, when he was being particularly unmanageable, she'd make sure to tell him.

"These are good," Boomer declared with his mouth full, a hand already reaching for the vase.

"Don't even think about it, Boomer."

"Come on, you wouldn't miss it."

Powers freed an apple for herself amused. The Coach was whining about an apple plant. Despite his frequent complaints about them, he could be very like his students. Another piece of information to remind him of one day.

"It's staying in my office," she told him with a small amused smile.

Instead of a reply, she got a large greasy take-out container landing on her desk. His grading situation had to be serious if he'd gotten dinner in. The pungent smell of sweet and sour sauce overpowered everything else, although the restaurant name on the bag immediately made Powers smile.

"The Paper Lantern? Did you double-date with Medulla again?" she asked, reaching inside to unpack the warm Styrofoam and find out exactly what half-eaten leftovers Boom had brought her this time.

"Ha! Like I'm going to make that mistake twice," grumbled Boomer. "I find a set of beautiful blonde twins and it turns out they have a thing for brainiacs."

Then he froze, seeming to process the conversation properly and whirled on his heel suddenly to glare at Powers.

"Ok, who's been talking? Was it Medulla? That bulb-head couldn't keep his mouth shut about a woman actually being interested in him, huh?" Boomer spat, arms crossed and mouth drawn tight.

Powers held out a container of black bean pork and rice. The only way to stop Boomer ranting, she had learnt through long experience, was to give him something else to focus on.

"Your secret is safe with me," she assured him with slight smile that gave away her laughter beneath an otherwise serious expression.

Boomer reduced his anger to mutters and Powers toed off her shoes as she started on her favourite take-out dish. A dish she knew for certain that Boomer didn't like, but had somehow ended up in his take-away bag. It was just what she needed after her long day and Boom always seemed to know it.

She knew just the way to thank him.

"There's beer in the cafeteria refridgerator, behind the false back."

Boomer shot to his feet like he'd been electrified, rice spilling all over the desk and possibly the floor.

"You've been holding out on me, Pattie! It had better be the good stuff!"

Power shook her head as he left at speed. He'd come back with an armful of grading and at least three bottles of beer, one of which she'd steal since he wouldn't offer her any. That was okay. She didn't have anywhere else to be.

_-end_


End file.
